Poems for YGO
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: Just a collection of poems I've written. Not really that important. just thought someone might like 'em...
1. Poem number One

Angela: This is a collection of random poems I wrote the last few weeks... For my English class. I think you can guess whomost of them arefrom, and to who. I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh, but these_are_ original poems, please don't steal them! I can prove that it's mine, if someone steals and submitsthem to a publisher as theirs, through both my school, and my family, to warn potential thieves. I _do_ allow people to borrow my poems, if they _ask first and give me credit!_ Thank you.

(poem)

Simg Me a Song.

Sing me the song you sang before,

Sing me your song, I'll close the door

Tell me the story you told last night,

Tell me your story,

I promise not to tell

AndI don't lie

So sing me a song

Like you did before

I heard it once,

You didn't know

I sat outside your door

I heard the words,

And I didn't know what they meant

But I understood the tune

it told of sorrow and happiness,

And pain in the dead of night

It spoke of things bad,

And things done right

It told me of lies you'd said

And things thought to be dead

I heard you sing of past and hate,

Love and anger

So tell me

Why can't you sing me a song?

Yami,

Sing me the song you sang before,

Sing me your song, I'll close the door

And Yami,

Tell me the story you've told before,

And look, instead of the bed,

I'll even sit on the floor

(end poem)

Angela: ... That came as a spur of the moment thing in class, I was remembering a song I had been singing the night before, a lullaby, called Sing Me a song which I made up also... The first few lines, and the tell me a story parts came from that. The rest was just spontaneous, like everything else I write. Reviews, and I may post up the next few poems soon. As a side note to reviewers ofBlood Stained Flowers, it'll be MIA for a little while longer, though I have gotten some of Ch. 9 done.


	2. Peom number Two

Angela: ... Wow. Three Reviews already. I'm touched, really. People actually liked the poem. Cool. I have others... But no one seemed to realize who it was speaking, or who he was speaking too. That's ok. I should mention though that some of my later on poems are about a YGO OC, just not the first few.

Review Repsonses:

**RoseGoddes872: **I'd be glad to check them out sometime. Just not at the moment, I'm in the Writing Center in school, and class is about to end. But thanks. My English teacher loved all of these that I wrote.

**pharoh atemu**: Once again, thank you! And as I said to Rose, I will tonight at the library, ok?  
-smiles-

**Sami Ryou's Hikari:** I've read them before, actually. I just never got a chance to review. I liked the lullaby though. I write little lullabies alot, actually. They usually end up full of sorrow and pain anyway. It's seems I'm a natural angstish person. My life is an angst book. -sigh- Anyway. Not everything I write is pain filled and angst. I have a few funny poems, and funny little one-shot humor fics I haven't posted yet. -smiles-

Ok. Here is the next one, I think it's clear who is talking about who?

(poem start)

Someone Once Told Him.

Someone once held him close to them  
Someone once wiped his tears away  
Someone once said it's okay,  
And they chased the Dark away  
Someone once told him never to cry,  
They told him never to lie  
And when she went away,  
He remembered everyday  
He locked his heart deep inside,  
Too deep to find again  
He had everything soon after  
Through lying and cheating,  
But it wasn't enough to heal his soul,  
Wasn't enough to truly feel whole  
Now he's lying there all alone,  
Feeling empty and sad  
Inside he's dead,  
Or so he's said  
But I know the  
Truth of why  
Because  
Someone once told him never to cry  
And never to lie,  
But someone once lied to him  
And that someone once died for him  
But no one ever told him  
Why...

(end)

Angela: ... Ok. How was this one? Good, bad? What? Reviews welcome, and so is critiscism, if it's not cruel and you tell me what you think is wrong. And those who can guess who is saying this about who, will get a plushie of Bakura and Seto.


	3. Poem number Three

Angela: For those who guessed correctly, here is your plushie of Seto and Bakura. -smile- Good guessing! Now, I do own these poems, please remember that. I don't own the YGO characters who aren't mine, obviously. So, yeah. This is from Yami Bakura to Ryou. It's a sort of odd little thing that I don't quite understand myself... Enjoy!

**Gijinka Renamon:** Ok, that was a good guess, and I didn't think it sounded like Marik and Isis, but maybe it does. But actually, it was Bakura and Ryou. Ryou about Bakura, more specifically.Good try though! Here's a Ryou plushie for trying!

**yamiseto'sgrl:** You think so? Hmm... I dunno... Well, here's your plushie of  
Ryou for a good guess anyway.

(poem start)

Chains.

I'm the darkest of the dark,  
You're the purest of the pure,  
Of this, I can be sure  
But how can we be so different,  
Yet one and the same?  
You're the sweetest of the sweet,  
And Time has forgotten my name  
But yoyu don't seem to care  
You're just glad I am here  
I used to hate you so,  
You and your love  
But you didn't flinch,  
Didn't even blink  
You just smiled that smile,  
And said that you knew  
But how could you?  
How could you see?  
I was the bane of the Pharoah,  
The Thief in the night  
I lied and cheated,  
And stole from greed,  
Was famous for killing,  
But you still love me  
Is it because of our bond?  
Because we are one?  
I'm the darkest half of your soul  
You are the purest,  
But without each other  
We can not be whole  
That's what you said  
It echoes in my mind  
And I can not leave you  
Thanks to you,  
I can once again be free,  
But I'm not  
Because, unwilling it may be,  
You, my Hikari,  
Are the chains that bind me

(poem end)

Angela: ... Not much to say, it sort of speaks for itself. Reviews please! Gifts include a plushie of a sheep and an alumium bat!

(Note: Blood Stained Flowers will soon return from it's MIA status to come home to it's rightful place! Soon, I swear! I am currently halfway through chapter nine, and from then on, the updates will be far apart, but regular! Very regular! So, don't lose hope, Bakura and Yumiko _will_ get a chance to see their story to the end, and its sequel as well.)


	4. Poem number Four, an unplanned phenomon

Angela: Well, this poem I chopped out today, and was not ever in the original poem list. But I wrote it in Spanish class, third to last class of today. I'm sick right now, and when I'm sick, I usually end up writing alot, to distract myself. And this time, it was weird... I was sitting there, and reading a _VOYA_ article on fanfiction, where FF. net is mentioned by the way, and then the article afterwards. The words strangers in the rain gave me three ideas for fics, and when writing them, none seemed to work. Then this popped up, with an image of Ryou sitting in the rain, thinking of his yami. For the first time ever, I had a yaoi idea... O.o And this one is a bittersweet yaoi. So, uhm enjoy... And don't be surprised to find another fic, titled Stranger in the Rain, by me eventually.

Review Responses:

**yamiseto'sgrl:** Here's your presents, and thanks for the review! As I said... I'm sick. And really, sorry it took so long to get these up, but I've been trying to catch up in schoolwork, and final exams are crawling ever the closer, and strangling my normally free time. And I've been playing Animal Crossing on Gamecube more often, hoping to finally find the game I borrowed from a friend that mysteriously vanished, before I visit Dad again and get killed. No such luck...

**Gijinka Renamon: **Here's your gifts as well, and a thank you for the review.See above Review response for details of things. Enjoy.

(Poem)

Stranger in the rain.

Rain streams down my face  
As I silently cry  
Fears run 'round my mind,  
As I live my forsaken lie  
Truths burn on my tongue,  
Flesh rips from my bones  
And blood spills,  
From deep inside my soul  
Fly low, my Angel  
Seeking solace  
In the Night,  
Finding comfort  
In a Shadow  
Looking to the sky,  
And screaming out  
My silent cry  
Can you see me?  
Can you hear me?  
Am I still here?  
I'm whispering...  
You whisper my name...  
And yet I still sit here all alone,  
To both you and myself,  
Always...  
A stranger in the rain

(End poem)

Angela: ... Ok, hope you enjoyed it. I'm awfully morbid when I'm sick, eh? Reviews please, and I'll hopefully throw the next scrap out soon, when it's ready and typed up. -waves- Bye now.


	5. Poem number five, another unplanned

Angela: ... Ok. I'm supposed to be in class right now, so I can't answer reviews, so here's the gifts, and thanks kto you guys. Here's the poem now. And I've also just been turned down by my crush, so yeah... And by the way, this was originally Yami Yugi about Yami-Marik, but after rereading it again, I realized it was more of Yami Yugi thinking about Yami Bakura and believing he knew the real reason behind his behavior.

(start)

Twisted

Inside your head

Lies a twisted mind

Preying on others

And lying in wait

Full of hate

And angered words,

You cheat and steal,

Lie and kill

You want what you

Believe is yours

But it's not yours

It is mine

You form evil plots

And violent thoughts

Never stopping on your

Quest to be the best

You strive to steal

My birthright as King

But I won't let you

No, I will keep it

And I alone

Can stop this futile fight

But I do sometimes wonder

Why do you want it?

Why do you wish to be king?

What is the point of ruling the world?

You've killed too many people just to

Steal my throne

So, I guess

You can have the title.

But even the title can

Not make you a true king

So you continue to plot and

Wait,

Lying to yourself inside your head,

In that twisted mind

(end)

Angela: Well, enjoy, ishi, reviews, all that stuff. See ya...


	6. I don't know!

Angela: ... O.o Wow. Worship? I'm scared... I'm not that good, am I? These are mostly just half-assed attempts at relieving boredom, or school assignments. Except the last two... But if you guys really think I'm that good... Then I guess I am... Hrm...-Wanders off to find more candy and to type up the long awaited chapter.- And as a random sidenote... I feel old.Really, really old...

(Poem)

I saw Death last night  
She was in my mirror  
Just staring at me  
She didn't move,  
Wave or say hi  
She just stared  
Her eyes followed me for a moment,  
As I turned away  
But I had to look,  
And turned back again  
Then she shook her head  
With a sad and lonely smile,  
And told me it wasn't my time  
And Ifelt that she was right,  
As I dropped the object in my hands  
And I nodded to her  
To let her know I understood  
And as she left, she smiled a happy smile  
And I saw the Angel inside  
And this morning,  
I was glad to say  
I saw Death last night

-End-

Angela: -slams head on desk and curses- I didn't mean to hit the skip to next song button, but I did... And I accidently skipped over the song I wanted to hear... Stupid people calling and making me pause it, and hit the wrong button... -slams head again- Anyway, here's this... thing. I have no idea who it is, what it's about, or where it came from. I wrote it yesterday in science, and if it's crap, then sue me. No, wait, I don't mean that! Don't sue me! AllI own is some pocket lint and a few pennies anyway. So, uh... Yeah.. See that nice little button on the bottom left corner? Sort of purpish in color? Says "Review"? Do me a big favor, and click it, k? And leave me a nice little review, alright? They keep me going and help me wake up in the morning too. They work almost as well as caffiene.


	7. Something or other

Angela: Well now... I'm not sure where this came from. It just sort of... Popped out of nowhere. Enjoy.

* * *

A dark Angel,  
Eternally sweet  
And a Light Demon  
Forever despaired  
Together entwined  
Till the end of Time.  
Pools of infinite anguish  
And eyes of sharp pain,  
One does cry as the  
Other lays the blame  
Threads of Fate  
Tightly tied,  
Lives so twisted  
It can't be denied.  
A fitting pair they make,  
An Angel of Darkness  
And a Demon of Light.  
One fears the day,  
Hiding in shadows  
While his other cries in the dead of night  
But hear the call?  
Come Angel  
Don't be afraid of the  
Devil's tight grip  
And come also you Demon of Light  
Step away from there  
And into the sun.  
And don't worry  
My two tonight,  
For soon shall all  
Be set to rights.

* * *

Angela: The end. Don't forget to tip the author on the way out!


End file.
